This invention relates generally to beverage packages and more particularly to a new and novel sleeve style beverage package having improved package integerity without the use of adhesive in the overlapped margins of the locking portion of the beverage package.
It is known in the art of sleeve style beverage package design to provide a flat production blank of the ultimate package. The production blank is shipped to a canning operation in the flat form and is inserted into a machine design to insert the required cans or bottles into the package. Thereafter the required locks on the package which are designed to lock the overlapping margins are locked together and the end panels of the package are either locked together or glued together.
The structural integrity of such a package is important since care must be taken to see that the locks do not disengage. A lock separation would allow the cans or bottles to be discharged to the ground where they may injure the customer by landing on his or her foot. When utilizing glued margins in place of locking structures glue nozzles and the related equipment required with the glue nozzle add to the increased cost of the packaging machine and also add to the increased maintenance required in order to maintain the glue nozzles.